clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 2 - Point of View
Point of View is an adventure in Club Penguin Island. It is received from Aunt Arctic, and is the second episode in Chapter 2: Shocking Secrets. During this adventure, the player must investigate what the hot sauce power station disturbance was caused by. In order to play this adventure, the player must complete Ep. 1 - Machine Malfunctions and be at least Aunt Arctic rank 4. Plot The adventure starts with Aunt Arctic reminding the player that the signal from the previous adventure was tracked to the coast of Coconut Cove, and then tells the player to seek help from Jet Pack Guy, the resident lifeguard. The player must head to Coconut Cove, where he is waiting at the lifeguard station. Jet Pack Guy tells the player the source was tracked in the sea to the south, and explains he would be flying over there to have a look, if his jetpack wasn't out of fuel, and that the order he gave for more from Rockhopper has yet to arrive. He tells the player to grab a lifeguard kit from the nearby station and use binoculars to scan the south waters. While looking through the binoculars, icebergs in the waters are visible. After a few seconds, a device rises out of one them, but Jet Pack Guy points out he needs to be able to fly to get intel, and orders the player to see Rockhopper to retrieve the fuel. After heading to the Migrator at the Boardwalk to see him, Rockhopper claims he sold it to Jet Pack Guy, but didn't mention that the fuel is in a metal crate at the bottom of the Boardwalk's bay. He apologizes for the inconvenience, and gives the player a magnet to use. The player then has to go the nearby fishing dock and fish up the crate. After fishing it up however, Rockhopper mentions he never found the key to open it, but suggests launching it from the nearby cannon to open it instead. Upon doing so, the crate is launched into the air, falls onto the beach by the Welcome Plaza, and breaks open, revealing the fuel. After the fuel is collected, it must be brought back to Jet Pack Guy, who takes it, flies off, and takes pictures while circling the iceberg. He gives the player the photographs he took, and the player must assemble them to form a big picture. The picture displays a secret base built into an iceberg. This concerns Jet Pack Guy, who tells the player to show the pictures to Aunt Arctic while he keeps watch. After bringing them to her, she remarks that base will need to be infiltrator, and to prepare for doing so, the player will need to work with the island's stealth expert. The player then receives the blueprint for the Lifeguard Jacket, 100 coins, and 150 Aunt Arctic XP. Adventure items Trivia *On November 1, 2017, the XP rewarded for completing this adventure was changed from 140 to 60. **In the 1.13.0 update, the reward was changed again, from 60 to 150. *In the 1.9.0 update, the coin reward was changed from 50 to 100. Names in other languages Adventure items Category:2017